living with grandfather
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: when Eva's mom dies and her dad abandons her she has to live with her grandfather who has never liked her.
1. Chapter 1: going to grandfather's house

It was raining. The wind was blowing hard. A little 5 year old girl sat in a car holding back tears. Her life would never be the same again. She had just lost her mother and her father had just abandoned her.

How could her life ever go back to normal? She was certain she would never see her mother again, at least not till she died, and she was just as certain that she would never see her father again. And now she was on her way to live with her grandfather on her mother▓s side of the family. He was her only living relative other then her father.

She sighed. Every summer she used to go see her grandfather. He was so cruel and heartless. He use to say that she was an accident that should have never bin born. No matter how many times she heard it though it always stringed.

Why did he hate her? He was her own flesh and blood but he always seen her as the span of her father and not her mother which was surprising since she took solely after her mother. It made no sense to her. She looked at her feet to her luggage. She pulled it into her lap and polled out some thing.

She polled out a picture. It was of her, her mother and her father. A tear streamed down her face. It hurt her so much to know that those types of happy days would never come again. Her life would never be happy again.

Soon the car stopped in front of a Hodge mansion. It was dark gray. The yard had broken tree limbs and broken toys in the yard. Her old toys that her grandfather had taken and broken to make her cry. It had a rusted metal fence around it like at cemeteries.

The little girl half expected to see a tomb stone. The trees limbs in the yard that hadn't broken off yet looked like hands. They frightened her. This place was terrifying and she gulped out fear.

This place was her grandfathers home. This place was her new home. She got out of the car and headed for the front porch where her grandfather was waiting for her. He had his usual face on. One that was harsh and hateful but at the same time emotionless.  
She stepped forward and bowed her head. "Hello grandfather" she said in a small voice. He glared at her. His glare scared her.

"Hello Eva" he said in a cold monotone voice. He then put his hand on her back and said

"Lets go inside, you need to meat your new teachers" he said. Eva looked at him.

"Teachers?" she asked. He looked at her and actually smiled. Her eyes went wide. This was the first time she had ever seen him smile. Then she smiled back.

A/N: Okay, that's all for now! I hope you all liked! I don't own Oban star racers. 


	2. teachers, servant, and Eva's a princess?

Eva walked with her grandfather. She listened closely to what he was saying. She was only 5 so she had never had teachers be for, she didn't go to pre K because her mommy wanted her to still be her little girl for one more year at least. "Wall you are hear, Eva, you are going to have many tooters that will teach you every thing you need to know" her grandfather said. Eva didn't know why she couldn't just go to a school like her mother and father always talked about but she went along with it. She didn't want to anger her grandfather.

Soon they entered a room. It was so big Eva had to say some thing. She opened her mouth and said 'wow' and the room echoed. She giggled. Her grandfather just rolled his eyes.

He thought that children were to easily entertained. Oh well. In the room a bunch of people stood in a strait line. Eva's grandfather stepped foreword and introduced her new teachers.

"Eva, this is your dance teacher Miss Millis" he said and a tall slender woman stepped forward. Miss Millis smiled and Eva smiled back. Next a man stepped foreword.

"This is your fighting teacher Mister Willis, he is going to teach you how to defend your self" her grandfather said. Mister Willis was a tall man and obviously very strong. He bowed to Eva and she bowed back.

"This is your human language teacher and alien language teacher Mister Wicket and Miss Mell" her grandfather said and the two stepped forward. Mister Wicket was a medium height thin human man and Miss Mell was a short thin Nourasian woman. Both of them bowed but walked away before Eva could bow back.

"This is your gymnastic and swimming teacher Miss Lill, she's Miss Mell's sister" Miss Lilll stepped forward. And bowed to Eva and Eva bowed back.

"And this is Lena, she will be your servant" Her grandfather said. Eva looked up.

"Servant?" she asked. He smiled at Eva. She didn't understand.

"Yes, servant. Your mother didn't tail you?" he asked. Eva shook her head. "Your mother ran away with your father years ago because she loved him instead of the prince she was suppose to marry the next day. Then she had you with him" her grandfather hissed the word him. Eva looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Mommy was marring a prince?" Eva asked. Her grandfather nodded.

"Well of course, after all, she was a princess. And now so are you" he said. Eva blinked a few times. A huge smile spread across her face.

"I'm a princess?!?!" she asked in a very high pitched voice. Miss Lill and Miss Mill had to cover there ears. Her grandfather nodded. Eva jumped up and down in joy. After all, what 5 year old girl doesn't want to be a princess?

A/N: That's it for now! I hope you all liked! 


	3. new friends and a busy schedule

A/N: Hay every one! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm ganna try to write a long chapie to make up for it. But if it isn't good blame the fact that I'm tired and that it's 4: 16 A.M where I am.

Eva smiled with joy as she heard what her grandfather had just said. She couldn't believe it! It was so awesome! She started dancing around and clapping her hands with excitement. She just couldn't help it.

All her new teachers stared at her. They were slightly confused but mostly amused (A/N: Hay! That rimed!) at how she was acting. Her grandfather watched too, but he wasn't at all amused. To him, that wasn't how a princess should act. Oh, and as for Lena, well, she started dancing with Eva since it looked like so much fun.

All the adults, except Eva's grandfather, couldn't help but laugh at the two. They looked like they had been friends all their lives when really they hadn't spoken one word to each other.

As soon as the two were done dancing and most of the adults were done laughing Eva's grandfather said "Eva, why don't you and your friend go and play for a bit so we can set things up for tomorrow?"

Eva looked at him with confusion written all over her face. "What's tomorrow?" Eva asked. Her grandfather grinned.

"Tomorrow you will have to start your lessons. But today we need to plan when you'll be doing what and how many dresses you'll need for upcoming events. But for now, you have some time to play" her grandfather said. Eva just stared.

She wanted to ask more but she couldn't find her voice. She was still very afraid of her grandfather. So, instead of asking questions she grabbed Lena's hand and said lets go. Then the two walked off.

"So, princess, what would you like to do today?" Lena asked. Eva looked at her for a second then said "Eva,"

"Pardon me?" Lena asked she was very confused.

"My name, it's Eva. Not princess" Eva said.

"But you're the princess. It's your title" Lena said.

"I know but I would like you to call me by my name not my title" Eva said. Lena stared at her.

"Well, if that's what you really want then okay prin- Eva" Lena caught herself before she called Eva princess again. They were quiet for a few moments then burst out laughing. For some reason they were just happy.

After their little laughing fit Lena looked up. She was just about to ask Eva what she wanted to do again when some one yelled her name.

"Hay! Lena! Over here!" some one yelled. Both Eva and Lena looked in the direction of the voice. Standing at the top of a hill only a few feet away was a small group of girls. Lena smiled when she seen them.

"Your friends?" Eva asked. Lena turned back to her then nodded. "Could I meet them?" Eva asked. Lena's smile grew.

"Of course!" Lena yelled as she took Eva's hand and started running, pulling Eva along with her. When they got to the top of the hill Lena stopped running and the group that had been waiting there was staring at Eva.

Eva blushed from all the attention then tried to hide behind Lena. But that didn't work too well since Lena stepped aside and introduced her.

"Every one, this is Princess Eva!" Lena said in a loud and very happy voice. But that just made them stare at Eva more. Lena pulled Eva's hand and led her to a tall girl with tanned skin and baby blue eyes. This girl was a Nourasian.

"Eva, this is Anna. Anna, this is Eva" Lena said. Eva looked up at the girl. Eva gulped then extended her hand.

"Um, high. I-it's nice to meet you" Eva said. The girl smiled at her and shook her hand.

"High princess Eva" Anna said in a friendly yet teasing tone. Eva could tell she wasn't trying to be rude. Then Lena led Eva to another girl. This girl was short with white hair, white eyes, wearing light blue (almost white) clothes, and had cat ears, a cat tail, and a horn in the middle on her forehead. She was a Caunco. She was a mix between a cat and a unicorn, and she looked very shy.

"This is Mea, she doesn't talk to much but she's very sweet" Lena said. Eva extended her hand.

"High Mea" Eva said. Mea looked at Eva with a tiny blush on her face.

"H-hello Eva" Mea said as she took Eva's hand to shake it. They smiled shyly at each other. Then Lena took Eva's hand to lead her to the last two girls in the group. These girls were twins. They were both short and had gray skin. But one of them had red hair and golden eyes while the other had blue hair and silver eyes. They were Anechne.

"Eva, this is Fraya" Lena said while pointing to the one with red hair. Eva shook her hand. "And this is Raya" Lena said while now pointing to the blue haired one. Eva then shook her hand.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you" Eva said to every one with a smile on her face. They all nodded their agreement.

"So, your highness, what would you like to do?" Asked Anna. Eva thought for a moment.

"I don't know. What do you want to play" Eva asked.

"I say we play dodge ball!" Anna said.

"No tag!" Said Fraya and her sister agreed.

"How about we draw?" Mea asked in a low, barely audible, voice.

"I say hide-and-seek!" Lana yelled. Eva looked around at every one that was yelling. Then she raised her hand. After a few moments of arguing people noticed and looked at her.

"What do you think Eva?" Asked Mea, the first one to see Eva's hand in the air.

"Um, I think we should draw straws" Eva looked at the ground," Or, in this case, grass" Eva said as she picked up five peaces of grass. "Biggest peace gets to chouse" Eva said. The girls around her shrugged and each took a peace of grass.

When they looked at the peaces and compared the sizes it showed that Fraya's was the biggest. Because of that they played tag till it was time for them to go home.

The next morning.

Eva had been told to meet her grandfather in the garden. (A/N: btw the place where Eva met her grandfather was just a place her mom made him use when Eva was there so she wouldn't find out the princes thing. He really lives in a giant castle). In the garden Eva was going to find out her schedule. When Eva got there her grandfather handed her a note then left. Eva looked at the note.

'Breakfast………………………………………………….8:00 A.M-8:25 A.M

Fighting………………..Mister Willis……………………..8:30 A.M-10:30 A.M

Dance……………………Miss Millis……………………...10:30 A.M-12:00 P.M

Gymnastic……………….Miss Lill………………………...12:00 P.M-1:00 P.M

Lunch……………………………………………………….1:02 P.M- 1:30 P.M

Human language…………Mister Wicket…………………..1:32 P.M- 3:00 P.M

Alien language……………Miss Mell………………………3:00 P.M- 5:00 P.M

Swimming…………………Miss Lill……………………….5:02 P.M- 6:30 P.M

Study………………………………………………………….6:30 P.M-7:00 P.M

Free time………………………………………………………7:00 P.M- 7:30 P.M

Dinner…………………………………………………………7:30 P.M- 8:00 PM

Sleep then repeat' was written on the note. Eva groaned. How unfair.

A/N: I'm going to end it here for now. sorry it's not as long as I hoped it would be but I'm just really tired and it's now5:58 A.M where I am.


	4. Eva's classes and the up coming event

A/N: Well, incase any one is wondering I'm very tired. I fell asleep at around 6:30 A.M and woke up at almost 12:00 P.M and I normally don't wake up till 1:00 P.M or 2:00 P.M on weekends. Sigh. I'm just going to get working on this chapter. Oh, and yes this is an Aikka X Eva story.

Eva sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"Well, since I've already had breakfast I guess I better get to Mister Willis" Eva said as she started walking. She wished she had a map. Thankfully she was able to ask one of the other servants where to find him. She was a few minutes late though which met she had to do 25 laps around the palace. By the time she was done with that she was exhausted and covered in sweat.

After that she still had half an hour with Mister Willis and he made her do 50 jumping jacks, 15 sit ups and 20 push ups. She felt like she was going to collapse on the spot. When that was done she had to run to Miss Millis' dance lesson. She prayed she wouldn't be late but she was. She then had to stand on one foot while balancing three big heavy books on her head and she had to repeat the words "I will not be late to Miss Millis' dance lesson" over and over again. She didn't dance at all that day.

Then it was time for Gymnastic with Miss Lill. Eva was terrified. She had already been though heck today and she really didn't want to go through any more. When Eva arrived to the room Mill Lill was in she seen the smiling women.

"Oh, there you are Eva. I was worried that you got lost" Miss Lill said as she walked over to Eva. Eva was panting very hard. "Are you okay sweetie?" Miss Lill asked. Eva looked up at her.

"I'm-fine, just-tired" Eva said in-between breaths then closed her eyes and let her head sink.

"Would it be better if we switched you're schedule some?" Miss Lill asked. Eva looked back up at her with confusion on her face. "You know, so you have a fiscal class then a language class? Like, first with Mister then my sisters Alien language then Miss Millis' class? Some thing like that so you aren't so tired" Miss Lill said. (A/N: I had to give Eva some nice teachers).

After Eva understood what Miss Lill was saying she nodded her head. "Alright then, I'll get you're schedule fixed by tomorrow. For now, why don't you go take a bath and a little rest? I'll go find your grandfather and have a little chat with him" Miss Lill said. Eva smiled.

"Thank you very much" Eva said. Then she walked off to the showers and took a quick bath and then went to the kitchen and got a snack. After that she went to her room and rested on her bed for the time remaining before she had to go to her Human language class. She day dreamed until Lena knocked on the door.

"Princess Eva, are you there?" Lena asked as she slightly opened the door. Eva smiled.

"Come in!" Eva said. The door burst open and revealed a very hyper Lena bouncing up and down. Eva stared at her in a mix of confusion, shock and some fear since it was obvious that Lena had had some caffeine in the past few minutes.

"Lena, are you okay?" Eva asked. She didn't get an answer. Instead Lena squealed like a fan girl at a loud concert for her favorite huncy singer. Eva jumped.

"Eva, Eva! Did you hear? Did you hear?" Lena asked in a very high pitched voice. Eva shook her head no. Lena squealed again. "The next upcoming event is in two weeks! Royals from Nourasia will be coming! Including the prince!" Lena yelled then sighed at the thought of the prince.

"Um, the prince?" Eva questioned. Lena looked at Eva.

"Yes! He's super cute and so kind hearted!" Lena said then polled out a folded picture from her pocket then unfolded it. It wasn't just a picture though; it was a life sized poster of the prince. Eva stared. She was starting to feel sorry for this prince. But she had to admit, he was very cute.

"Isn't he cute?" Lena asked. Eva just nodded as she started to drool a little but she didn't know why she was drooling. Lena laughed. "And guess what," Lena said. Eva looked up at Lena and whipped the drool away.

"What?" Eva asked.

"He's coming to meet with you" Lena said. There was silence. Then out of no where every one in the whole village could hear two very loud yet still joyful screams of excitement.

A/N: I'm ending this here for now. I hope you all liked!


	5. Chapter 5: Eva's new schedule

A/N: Hay every one! It's 4:15 A.M and I'm still awake. Right now I watching blue birds fly around my head. La-la-la, the birdies are flying in circles.

It had been a week since Eva's and Lena's screaming session. Both of them had gotten in a bit of trouble. Lena had been sent to kitchen duty which she hated and Eva had been given even more paper work and the little bit of free time she had been taken away. But that was over.

Mainly because Eva needed to practice acting like a young lady and Lena needed to act like a loyal guard. Lena was a little insulted though since she would do what ever it took to keep her friend safe. Eva wasn't too happy either. Now she had to do 100 laps around the palace grounds every day then had to balance 10 heavy books on her head while walking. Lena did it with her though so she wouldn't feel so alone.

Eva was grateful that Lena would do that. After that Eva had to do a lot worse. To tell the truth, Eva couldn't wait to get back to her normal schedule which had been switched around a bit. Now she had-

'Breakfast………………………………………………….8:00 A.M-8:25 A.M

Fighting………………..Mister Willis……………………..8:30 A.M-10:30 A.M

Human language…………Mister Wicket…………………..10:35 A.M-12:00 P.M

Dance……………………Miss Millis……………………...12:05 P.M-1:30 P.M

Lunch………………………………………………………...1:30 P.M-2:00 P.M

Mon-Fri- Lady like classes. Miss Millis…………………….2:05 P.M -3:00 P.M

Sat- Sun.-Horse riding……Miss Lill & Miss Mell………….2:05 P.M-3:00 P.M

Alien language……………Miss Mell………………………3:05 P.M-5:00 P.M

Swimming…………………Miss Lill……………………….5:05 P.M-6:30 P.M

Study………………………………………………………….6:35 P.M- 7:30 P.M

Gymnastic……………….Miss Lill………………………...7:35 P.M-8:27 P.M

Dinner…………………………………………………………8:30 P.M-9:00 P.M

Laps……………………… Mister Willis……………………9:00 P.M-10:30 P.M

Shower, sleep, repeat'

Eva groaned when ever she looked at that list. She had a lot of work ahead of her. And next week she'd be meeting a prince from another planet!

"Eva! Keep focused! The books just fell on the ground again!" Miss Millis yelled. Eva sighed and picked up the books and started all over again.

A/N: I'm too tired to write more. Bye bye for now! Look! The birdies are still hear! Why are they asleep! Ah! They're teasing me! ;-; I'm so tired. It's almost 5:00 A.M Over here!


	6. Chapter 6: It's alright to cry

A/N: Hay every one! Guess what! I won! In my school we were doing this 'power or the pen' thing and I was one of the winners, granted I wasn't one of the top 2 but still they liked my writing! And they didn't try to send me to a psychiatrist like normally do! Finally I can write some thing in school and people won't think that I'm ganna kill myself like they've been thinking since I was 4. Oh, but b.t.w the event in a ball.

One week later

It was a beautiful night and guests were arriving at Eva's grandfather's castle. Eva was put into a fancy pink dress with ribbons and bows that matched her little pink slippers. She had her hair up in an elegant bun and a little silver crown with pink flowers painted on it was on her head. Her nails were also painted pink and she had pink bracelets, necklaces, and ear rings on.

She looked cute but she felt like she should be running away and hiding from people's eyes. But instead she was greeting people as they entered. She made sure to keep an eye out for a certain prince. She had met many princes tonight but none of whom she liked. Mainly because they were jerks, spoiled, treated their servants worst then dirt, or looked at her in a way that she hoped she would never understand.

Then Eva heard the horns sound and looked up. She saw three Nourasians enter and she smiled. She walked over to them as they walked down the steps. By the time they were on the ground Eva was curtsying.

"Hello and welcome, my name is Eva and it is an honor to meet you" Eva said then stood up straight. She looked at the prince and then suddenly became very shy. But the king and queen smiled. The prince was a bit confused.

"Hello Eva, my name is queen Alain and this is my husband king Koru" the queen said as she smile kindly at Eva. Alain's smile was that of a mother and reminded Eva a lot of her mother's smile. Eva looked down at the ground which confused Alain and Koru. Then Eva looked at Aikka.

"Um, so what is your name?" Eva asked. All Eva knew was that he was the prince and was supposed to be kind hearted and sweet. The prince gulped. He lost his voice. Eva just stared at him. The queen giggled.

"This is Prince Aikka" the king said in a loud yet kind voice. Eva smiled.

"Thank you for telling me" Eva said. The king nodded at her.

"Aikka, why don't you and Eva get to know each other better?" Alain asked as she looked at her son. He just nodded and walked over to Eva. He bowed but said nothing. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. Eva again looked at the ground.

"Un, Aikka, would you like to see the garden?" Eva asked. Aikka just nodded. Eva took his hand and led him to the garden.

A few minutes later.

"Um, this is the garden. We have a lot of different types of plants here, I just don't know what they are" Eva said. Aikka laughed a little then looked up. He smiled a little but still was a little shy. Eva blushed and tried to think of some thing to say. "Have you ever been to Earth before?" Eva asked. Aikka nodded.

"Yes, to other balls and such. Mainly to this palace, but I've never seen you here before. Why is that?" he asked. Eva looked away.

"Because I only just moved in with grandfather about two weeks ago" Eva said with a frown on her face.

"Why it that? Usually royal families live in the same house, that's why their houses are palaces" Aikka said. Eva would have laughed but was too sad.

"Because, my mommy left the family when she met my daddy, then mommy died and daddy left so I go sent to grandfather" Eva said in a sad tone of voice. Aikka looked at her with pity. He would have never guessed that.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must be very upset" he said. Eva nodded.

"Yay, but at least now mommy's in a better place, and daddy only left because he thought it was the best thing for me" Eva said, but she sounded like she was trying to convince her self and not Aikka.

"So that's your silver lining?" Aikka asked and put a smile on his face. Eva looked at him with confusion.

"Well, yes" Eva said with a blush.

"Good! Most people wouldn't even be looking on a bright side, at least most of the people I know. They'd just be moping around and pointing fingers. At least you're being strong" Aikka told her. Eva stared at him then blushed harder. She wanted to cry and tried to hold back her tears, but Aikka saw them any way. Aikka took her hand in his and squeezed a little. Eva looked up at him.

"But it's alright to cry. You have all right, but you need to stay strong" he said and pulled her into his chest and hugged her tight. She started to cry but at the same time she felt happy. She felt safe in his arms. He kissed her head and just hummed a little tune softly till Eva fell asleep.

A/N: what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning (7:30 A.M)

Eva woke up to the sun shinning in her face. She groaned. She just wanted to sleep in like she use to.

"Eva, wake up," Eva heard a familiar voice say. She looked up, just barely half away and seen Lena standing at her bed side.

"Lena, do you know what time it is?" Eva asked.

"Do you?" was her reply.

"Good point," Eva said as she sat up and stretched her arms out, yawning as she did so. "So, what's up Lena?" Eva asked then thought of some thing. She looked at her friend and asked, "Is Aikka still here? Or did he go home?" Eva asked. She hoped for the first but doubted it. But then Lena smiled.

"Yes, he's still here," Lena said.

"Really?" Eva asked as she got to her feet. Lena nodded.

"Yep, he was suppose to go home but he asked, well, begged his dad to let him stay. He was saying stuff about wanting to get to know you better and his dad said it was okay, and so did your grandpa. Apparently he took a liking to you, and that has never happened," Lena said. Eva stared.

"What has never happened? You mean a Nourasian prince liking a human?" Eva asked. Lena shook her head.

"No, I mean him liking any one! He has never taken a liking to any of the other princesses he's met! But he's taking a liking to you!" Lena yelled. Eva blushed. Then some thing, not literally, hit her.

"Wait! If he's here then I have to hurry! I can't keep him waiting!" Eva yelled and started going threw her clothes. Lena helped.

About an hour later

Eva rushed out of the palace doors to the garden where she had been told what where Aikka was. Soon Eva spotted him and ran in his direction. Once she stood in front of him she started gasping for breath.

"Are you alright?" Aikka asked as he watched her. She didn't look up at him, instead she just nodded.

"Yay-I'm fine," she said between breaths. She was thankful that she didn't have any lessons today since she had company. After she had caught her breath she looked up at him and smiled.

"Shell we go for a walk?" he asked, extending his arm for her to take it.

"We shell," she said as she took his arm. Then they began to look around.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I'll give more detail in the next chapter; just I'm not in the moon for writing/typing right now. 1 because I have a soar throat and 2 because I finally heard from Karaa-coon after all this time. He says he thinks we should break up and that he's been cheating on me! (is crying). I already knew it was over but I lied to my self. If only I hadn't! Then I wouldn't be so sad now!


	8. Chapter 8: Horse ride, courting bracelet

Chapter 8: Horse ride, courting bracelet!

"So then, Eva, where should we go?" Aikka asked. Eva thought for a second then smiled and started leading Aikka every which way. She wanted him to see all the flowers in the garden in order from her favorite to least favorite before they did any thing else. Surprisingly her favorite plant wasn't at all like the plants other princesses liked.

Normal princesses liked things like Roses and Lilies. Don't get me wrong, Eva loved those plants too, but her favorite plant was a cactus, or to be precise, 'The king of thorns'.

"This is my favorite plant," Eva said. Aikka looked at the spiked thing. He was trying to figure out why it was her favorite, but when he came up with no answers he decided he better ask.

"Why do you like this plant so much?"

Eva smiled. "Because, it's not picky, it doesn't die easily, and it's smart," she said. He raised an eye brow.

"It's smart?"

Eva nodded. "Yep, because it has those spiky things on it, those keep it safe from being eaten or some thing," Eva said.

"Oh," Aikka said. Eva smiled and put her hands behind her head.

_She really is very interesting._

"Hay, let's go and see the horses!" Eva said after she had run over and started to hug Aikka's arm.

"Um, okay," Aikka said, even though he had no clue what a horse was at the time.

"Great!" Eva said and grabbed Aikka's hand and started running, making him run as well. And soon enough they were at the stables looking at the horses. Eva walked over to a big white hose that had a black star on its forehead. "Aikka, this is Mitsukai Tsubasa," Eva said happily. Aikka raised an eyes brow as he tried to pronounce the name. Eva giggled. "It means Angel wings, which she also goes by,"

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Angel wings," Aikka felt a bit stupid for saying that but who really cares. Then Eva ran over to another horse. This one was all black. "What's this ones name?" Aikka asked, hopping that it wouldn't be in another language. Sadly he had no luck.

"His name is Da-ku Gyoushi, which means Dark Star,"

"Oh, so does he also go by Dark Star?" Aikka asked. Eva nodded.

_That goodness!_

"Hay, you want to go for a ride with me?" Eva asked.

"Um, sure," Aikka said.

XxXxXxXx

Once the King and Queen arrived home a little girl ran their way. But instead of running up to them she ran passed them and looked around the ship for a few moments, then she turned to them with a sad face.

"What's a matter Min?" the Queen asked.

"I can't find Aikka?" Min said sadly. The Queen smiled at her.

"Don't worry, he just wanted to stay on Earth for a little longer, I think we've finally found him a mate!" the Queen said. Min perked up and smiled.

"Really? Is she nice?" she asked. To Min Aikka was like a big brother and she had been hopping that he would find a mate sooner or later since he never liked any of the princesses that he had met in the past. They were too snobbish for his taste.

"Really, and she seems very nice," the Queen said.

"I wonder if she and I will become friends some day," Min pondered aloud with out really realizing it.

"I'm sure you will," the Queen said wile ruffling Min's hair, making her smile.

XxXxXxXx

"Wow! Slow down!" Aikka yelled as the horse he was riding, Angel Wings, sped as fast as it could to keep up with Eva. Eva had been laughing until he yelled that.

"Dark Star Stop! Angel Wings stop!" Eva yelled. Both horses came to a holt. Aikka jumped off Angel Wings and rubbed his butt. Eva jumped off and ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He forced a smile.

"Yea, just a little soar," he said.

"How about we take a break, and we can take it easy on the way back, okay?" Eva asked. Aikka nodded.

"Yes, that would be much appreciated," Aikka said. Eva smiled and helped him sit down. Aikka smiled. Eva then took a seat next to him as the horses grazed happily.

"So, how about we take this time to get to know each other better?" Eva asked.

"That is a great idea!" Aikka said, jumping at a chance to really get to know her. Eva giggled cutely, a small blush appearing on her face. Aikka thought she was so adorable.

"So then, what is your favorite color?" Eva asked. Aikka took this as a chance to flirt.

"Red, like your eyes," he said. Eva's blush grew. "And what about you?" he asked.

"Well, I've always liked the color blue," Eva said, tracing the out line of his eyes. Aikka smiled and pulled Eva into him lap.

"Eva?" Aikka said. Eva looked up at him, letting him know that she was listening. He smiled and pulled out a pink bracelet with little hearts carved into it. "On my planet when a male wishes to court a female he gives her a bracelet, and I was just wondering if you would wear this?" he asked. Eva's face lit up and she stared nodding her head.

"Yes! Of course!" Eva said. Aikka smiled.

"Really?" he asked. Eva continued to nodded and repeat the word yes. Aikka smiled and put the bracelet on her wrist. Now it was official, they were to be wed once they were both old enough.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Okay, that's all for now! I hope you all liked!


	9. Chapter 9: ready?

A/N: Um, this is the only idea I have for this story. Sorry but I think that this is going to be the last chapter.

XxXxXxXx

It had been 11 years since Aikka had proposed to Eva. Now Eva was on her way to Aikka's home world, Nourasia, and the day after she arrives will be her wedding day. Eva's grandfather had passed away a year before, and since Eva had no siblings she decided to leave her kingdom to her best friend Lena. Eva smiled out the window as she watched countless stars seem to fly by. Soon she would be on Nourasia with her love.

Only an hour until she was there,

An hour later

Eva stepped off the space ship and onto Nourasian land. She looked around at the scenery. There were purple trees with golden colored flowers growing every where. Eva smiled as she looked up at the pink and blue sky. It was beautiful.

"Eva!" some one yelled. Eva looked around and soon saw the person, er Nourasian that had called her name. She smiled.

"Aikka!" Eva called back and ran towards him. He opened his arms and she ran into them.

"Eva I can't believe you're here! It's so good to see you again! I can't wait to show you my kingdom!" Aikka said and kissed Eva on the lips. Eva blushed.

"Prince Aikka, we've got her bags packed and are ready when ever you are!" some one yelled.

"Alright!" Aikka yelled in the direction of the person then turned to look at Eva again. "Ready?" he asked. Eva nodded.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Sorry it's so short. That's just all that my mind can think of. Well, I hope you all liked this story!


End file.
